Young Confession
by asaba aki
Summary: "Kata orang, perasaan akan lebih mudah tumbuh dan tersampaikan dengan sentuhan. Dengan seringnya kita bertemu dan bersentuhan, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku," lanjut Gaara. Hinata terkesiap, 'kenapa jadi begini'


**_Summary_:** "Kata orang, perasaan akan lebih mudah tumbuh dan tersampaikan dengan sentuhan. Dengan seringnya kita bertemu dan bersentuhan, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku," lanjut Gaara. Hinata terkesiap, 'kenapa jadi begini?', pikirnya.

**_Disclaimer_:** _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters_.

-000-

Pagi di awal bulan Februari ini terasa sama seperti pagi biasanya bagi Hinata. Dingin. Yah, memang seharusnya, karena ini masih musim dingin. Suara sapaan pagi dan pembicaraan-pembicaraan lain mengenai acara tv semalam dan sebagainya merupakan rutinitas biasa sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dan seperti biasa, duduk di pojok kiri depan kelas bersama Tenten dan Temari, Hinata membaca buku yang dibelinya kemarin sembari mendengar Tenten dan Temari mengoceh mengenai hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Ya, kedua sahabatnya ini memang mempunyai hobi _cuap-cuap_, apapun bisa menarik perhatian mereka untuk dibicarakan. Padahal orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, yang hanya sekadar tahu saja, menganggap mereka orang yang pendiam dan dewasa karena mereka jarang berbicara. Coba saja orang-orang itu melihat sikap mereka saat berkumpul dengan Hinata. Ya, hanya Hinata dan orang terdekat mereka saja yang mengetahui kesukaan mereka yang satu ini.

Hinata tersenyum memikirkan hal itu, ia pun melanjutkan membaca. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang janggal, suara Tenten dan Temari tidak terdengar lagi. Ia pun melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dan melihat Temari dan Tenten memandang ke suatu arah. Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatian mereka. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura dan Ino, dua orang gadis berpengaruh di kelas itu memasuki kelas. Hinata terkejut melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam penampilan mereka. Ino, yang merupakan model majalah remaja yang saat ini sedang naik daun, terlihat berbeda karena seragam yang ia gunakan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan seragamnya, hanya saja Ino yang dari dulu tidak ingin terlihat menonjol dan hanya menggunakan seragam seadanya, Ino yang sederhana, kini terlihat lebih modis, seperti tampilannya di cover majalah. Kancing seragamnya yang biasanya hanya dilepas sampai kancing pertama, kini terbuka hingga kancing kedua. Sweater yang biasa dia pakai dengan baik untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, kini dililitkan di sekitar pinggang, ditambah lagi ia memakai beberapa aksesori di jari, pergelangan tangan, dan lehernya untuk mempermanis tampilan seragamnya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat manis saat dikepang satu, kini terkesan lebih misterius dan seksi karena kini ada poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

Sedangkan sahabatnya Sakura, juga terlihat berbeda. Sakura yang terkenal dengan rambut pink panjangnya kini berubah menjadi gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan senyum manis. Tunggu dulu! Manis? Sakura dan manis agak sulit untuk disatukan. Sakura memiliki watak yang kuat dan cerdas, oleh karena itu dia terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS angakatan ini dan memiliki pengaruh besar baik di kelas dan seantero sekolah. Seharusnya banyak siswa laki-laki yang menyukainya, tetapi karena watak Sakura yang juga mudah naik darah yang dikombinasikan dengan kemampuannya yang terbilang cukup tinggi di bidang karate, membuat banyak siswa laki-laki yang sebelumnya menyukainya, mengurungkan niat dan memilih menjauh. Ya, hampir semua. Kecuali satu pemuda yang bertahan berada di sisi Sakura, Naruto, sang Ketua Karate, yang digosipkan sebagai orang yang mengajari Sakura jurus-jurus Karate. Banyak siswa laki-laki yang memprotes dan bertanya pada Naruto kenapa ia mengajari Sakura jurus Karate yang dijawab Naruto dengan ringan sambil tertawa, "dia manis, repot jika ada orang jahil mendekatinya saat aku tidak ada". Yah, memang hubungan mereka belum resmi sebagai pasangan kekasih, melihat Naruto yang tidak serius dan suka bermain-main membuat Sakura tidak percaya dan menolaknya terus.

"Hei, lihat si Ino. Lihat. Dari atas sampai bawah penampilannya berubah!", Tenten membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, ada apa ya? Kenapa dia merubah gayanya ya? Make-upnya bagus, aku jadi ingin tahu dia beli dimana," Temari menanggapi.

"Mungkin karena si Sai. Dia jatuh cinta. Kau tahu kan, sejak Sai pindah ke sini Ino sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Dia tidak muram lagi saat kita membicarakan fotonya yang bagus-bagus di majalah. Mungkin Sai sudah membuatnya sadar kalau dia itu memang cantik dan tidak apa-apa terlihat menonjol."

"Iya, bagaimanapun menjadi model itu susah juga. Aku dengar dulu saat SMP, banyak yang mengomentari Ino yang tidak-tidak karena menjadi model sehingga ia agak menutup diri dan memilih menjadi orang yang sederhana. Padahal itu bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian dan keinginannya."

"Hm, hm… Tapi kenapa dia tertarik pada Sai ya? Dia kan mudah sekali mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam sambil tersenyum", tanya Tenten bingung.

"Yah, kau tahu kan saat Sai pindah ke sini, waktu perkenalan ia yang melihat Ino tiba-tiba saja langsung menghampiri meja Ino padahal perkenalan masih berlangsung dan bilang 'kau cantik biarpun sesederhana ini, aku jadi ingin melukismu. Perkenalkan, aku Sai.' Kyaaaaaaaaa…! Kalau dibegitukan siapa yang tidak terkesan!" sahut Temari yang tiba-tiba _OOC_ mengingat pertemuan pertama Sai dan Ino.

"Sakura juga. Apa yang membuatnya memotong rambut panjangnya, ya?", Tenten melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin dia sudah sadar kalalu dia mulai menyukai Naruto. Dia mulai serius menanggapinya dan hubungannya dengan Narutolah yang membuat _mood_nya membaik setiap harinya sehingga ia bisa tersenyum semanis itu", tanggap Temari

"Para siswa laki-laki pasti akan tambah suka dengan Sakura melihat senyum manisnya itu."

"Iya, benar."

'Hhhhh… Jatuh cinta ya… Jatuh cinta itu hebat, bisa membuat gadis berubah seperti itu, lebih cantik, bersinar. Aku juga ingin seperti itu,' pikir Hinata sambil melanjutkan bukunya.

"_Nee-san_, kenapa _Nee-san_ masih di sini? Pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sana pergi ke kelas _Nee-san_!", kata suara milik Gaara yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata.

"Ahhh~ baik baik. Silahkan tempati bangkumu Tuan Muda Gaara, aku juga sudah puas berbincang dengan Tenten dan Hinata. Tenten, Hinata, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa," kata Temari tersenyum sambil melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Hhhh… dasar _Nee-san_," kata Gaara jengkel sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelah Hinata, tepat saat seorang pria berambut perak masuk.

"Hihi, kau hampir saja terlambat Gaara-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

-0-

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal berwarna merah dan biru muda dan memberikan kotak bekal berwarna merah pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih untuk bekal hari ini," kata Gaara sembari mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dari tangan Hinata.

"Kau belum mencicipinya".

"Pasti enak," kata Gaara singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun pergi menuju halaman belakang, memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat, duduk berdampingan dan menghabiskan bekal mereka. Jika melihat kebiasaan mereka itu setiap istirahat, siapapun pasti akan mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Bukan. Atau lebih tepatnya, belum. Mereka berdua dekat karena Temari dan Hinata berteman sejak kecil, ditambah lagi dulu mereka sempat menjadi tetangga sebelum keluarga Gaara pindah ke Suna dan kembali lagi ke Konoha baru-baru ini. Pertemanan mereka masih terjaga dengan baik. Kalau ditanya, dengan hubungan mereka yang dekat seperti itu apa mereka tidak pernah tidak tertarik satu sama lain, jawabannya pasti SANGAT tertarik untuk Gaara. Gaara sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata sejak SMP, namun karena sifat Hinata yang polos dan lambat dalam urusan asmara, Gaara memilih untuk berhati-hati dalam urusan ini. Ia tidak mau membuat Hinata tidak nyaman dan malah berbalik menjauhinya, biarkan saja ia pelan-pelan menyadarinya dan terbiasa denganku, begitu pikir Gaara.

Setelah bekal mereka habis, Gaara dan Hinata menyandarkan tubuh mereka di batang pohon. Sambil melihat langit, Hinata membuka pembicaraan,

"Gaara, walaupun sekarang hampir musim semi, anginnya masih begitu dingin ya".

"Hn", jawab Gaara singkat.

"Gaara, kau lihat tidak penampilan Sakura dan Ino tadi?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Sakura memotong rambutnya dan Ino mengubah gayanya hingga terlihat lebih modis. Mereka cantik sekali, lebih bersinar," kata Hinata bersemangat.

Gaara yang lucu melihatnya, hanya menanggapi, "benarkah?", sambil tersenyum tipis dengan mata lembut. Hinata yang biasanya tenang dan berubah menjadi bersemangat seperti ini memang merupakan hiburan bagi Gaara.

"Iya. Kata Tenten dan Temari mereka berubah mungkin karena sedang jatuh cinta. Apa aku bisa seperti mereka kalau aku jatuh cinta? Aku ingin jatuh cinta, Gaara," kata Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu, terbersit ide dalam benak Gaara. "Kau ingin jatuh cinta Hinata?", tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu cara agar kau bisa jatuh cinta. Tapi kau harus mengikuti apa yang kuminta," kata Gaara.

Hinata dengan bersemangat mengiyakan sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, selama seminggu ini kita akan berlaku seperti pasangan kekasih, biarkan aku lebih dekat denganmu. Biarkan aku memegang tanganmu, biarkan aku memelukmu dan biarkan aku menciummu. Kau setuju?"

"a… apa?! Kekasih…? Tangan…? Peluk…? Ci.. ci… cium?!," Hinata hampir kehilangan kesadaran saking gugup dan kagetnya.

"Tenang, Hinata. Ini resikomu. Kau setuju atau tidak? Aku tidak akan berbuat berlebihan. Kalau soal ciuman, aku tidak akan mencium bibirmu. Tapi… mungkin bagian lainnya," kata Gaara sambil tersipu malu.

Hinata semakin memerah.

"Kata orang, perasaan akan lebih mudah tumbuh dan tersampaikan dengan sentuhan. Dengan seringnya kita bertemu dan bersentuhan, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku," lanjut Gaara.

Hinata terkesiap, 'kenapa jadi begini?', pikirnya.

Gaara yang semakin gemas dengan ekspresi wajah Hinata, tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Arrggghhh! Aku tidak tahan! Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memaksamu, karena itu aku berdiam diri. Tapi karena kau bilang kau ingin jatuh cinta, aku akhirnya menawarkan ide itu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Hinata terperangah, ternyata selama ini Gaara memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya. Hinata berpikir keras, mempertimbangkan tawaran Gaara. Ia tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka selama ini kalau-kalau hasil dari percobaan ini tidak baik. Tapi ia juga berpikir kalau jatuh cinta, dia ingin jatuh cinta dengan Gaara, tidak dengan pemuda lain. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya merasa tidak bisa kalau bukan Gaara.

"Ba… baiklah, aku akan menerima tawaran itu. Tapi, ano… Gaara, aku sebenarnya mungkin juga memiliki perasaan sayang terhadapmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu ini rasa sayang seperti apa. Oleh karena itu, setelah seminggu kita berlaku seperti pasanga kekasih, aku ingin kita tidak berhubungan selama seminggu setelahnya. Saat tanggal 14, hari Valentine, aku akan menjawabnya dengan coklat".

"Jadi maksudmu, jika kau memberiku coklat di hari itu, kita masih bisa menjadi kekasih dan jika tidak, rasa sayangmu berbeda?", tanya Gaara berharap.

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih Hinata", kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

-0-

_Hari Pertama_

"Hinata, Gaara di luar. Dia bilang ia menjemputmu. Cepat," seru Neji.

Hinata kaget. Iya, ini hari pertama dari perjanjian itu. Hari ini ia dijemput oleh Gaara. Setelah memakai sepatu, Hinata membuka pintu dan di hadapannya terlihat sosok Gaara dari samping yang menengadah ke atas. Uap-uap hangat keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata terkagum. 'Indah, dia indah. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?', pikir Hinata.

Gaara yang menoleh, melihat Hinata, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ayo", kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata yang melihat tangan Gaara yang terulur, sambil malu-malu mulai menjulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Gaara.

_Hari Kedua_

Saat itu jam istirahat, salju sedikit turun sehingga mereka tidak bisa makan di halaman belakang. Setelah menghabiskan bekal Gaara ke kantin untuk membeli roti dan minuman karena ia masih lapar. Sepeninggalnya Gaara, Hinata mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat Gaara menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya. Hangat. Besar. Kuat. Begitu pikirnya. Tangan Gaara hangat saat menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Tangan Gaara besar, Hinata baru sadar ternyata tangan laki-laki itu berbeda dengan perempuan. Tangan Gaara terasa kuat saat menggenggamnya karena saat itu Gaara benar-benar menggenggamnya dengan erat. Hinata sempat menanyakan alasan kenapa ia menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Gaara bilang ia senang, saking senangnya ia merasa itu mimpi, karena itu ia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Hinata semakin sadar, ia ingin lebih tahu mengenai Gaara.

"Hinata, ini susu untukmu", kata Gaara sambil menaruh susu di atas mejanya.

"Aku tidak memintamu membelikannya Gaara".

"Sekarang dingin, Minumlah. Susunya hangat".

Pipi Hinata merona mendapat perhatian seperti itu. "Te… Terima Kasih, Gaara…", katanya tersenyum.

"Hn".

Hinata pun membuka kaleng susu tersebut, sambil meniupnya agar tidak panas, ia perlahan meneguk susu tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya memerhatikan tingkah laku Hinata sambil menumpukan lengannya di meja. Gaara tanpa sadar menyibakkan helaian rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga agar ia dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, hanya bisa menunduk malu. 'Gaara benar-benar berbeda…', begitu pikirnya.

_Hari Ketiga_

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, hari itu salju masih sedikit turun. Hinata yang saat itu sedang mengganti sepatunya di loker sekolah melihat Gaara yang sedang berdiri menyamping sambil menengadah ke atas mengeluarkan uap-uap hangat dari bibirnya. 'Pose itu lagi. Apa dia sengaja?', pikirnya.

"Gaara, saljunya masih turun. Apa kau membawa payung?", tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Kau?", tanyanya balik.

"um!", jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, berdua?", seringai Gaara tipis.

Hinata yang sadar mulai memerah.

"Kemarikan payungnya", kata Gaara.

Gaara membuka payung yang diberikan Hinata, ia menarik bahu Hinata agar sedikit mendekat. Menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata sambil membawa payung di sebelah kanan.

"Ayo kita pulang", ajak Gaara.

Melihat senyum tipisnya, Hinata mulai berpikir, 'Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya?'

_Hari Keempat _

Hari ini salju masih turun. Seperti kemarin, Gaara dan Hinata berjalan pulang dengan payung sambil bergandeng tangan. Tidak seperti kemarin, sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata, Gaara berdiam diri. Biasanya dia menyuruh Hinata langsung masuk, tapi hari ini dia diam.

Hinata mendekat ke arah Gaara, mendongak mencoba melihat wajah Gaara yang sedikit menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menubruknya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ini hari keempat. Udara begitu dingin. Aku ingin memelukmu. Tidak apa?", kata Gaara.

"Kau sudah memelukku", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf".

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata pun tersenyum sambil perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh besar Gaara. Ia berpikir, 'Terkadang Gaara manis sekali…'.

_Hari Kelima_

Hari ini Sabtu. Gaara dan Hinata pergi berkencan sore harinya di tempat _ice skating_. Gaara yang memang sudah mahir bermain ice skating mencoba mengajari Hinata caranya bermain _Ice skating_. Tetapi…

"Hinata! Sudah kubilang seimbangkan badanmu! Dari tadi kita terus _stuck_ di caranya berdiri", bentak Gaara sedikit kesal.

"Bicara mudah, tapi sulit untuk melakukannya Gaara", jawab Hinata yang juga mulai sedikit kesal dengan bentakan Gaara.

"Berdiri dan seimbangkan badan apa susahnya?", sindir Gaara. "Lihat!", lanjut Gaara yang mulai berseluncur dan berputar menjauhi Hinata.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang tidak pintar dalam olahraga dan menyeimbangkan diri! Sudahlah! Aku berhenti!", teriak Hinata sambil jatuh bangun berusaha mencapai pinggir _ring_.

Gaara yang melihat itu langsung menyusulnya, tapi terhalang beberapa orang sehingga saat ia sampai ruang ganti, Hinata sudah tidak ada di sana. 'Kemana dia?', pikir Gaara. Gaara pun berlari ke luar, melihat kanan kiri dan menemukan Hinata yang berjalan cepat sambil mengusap mata. 'Dia pasti menangis', pikirnya.

"Hinata, berhenti!", teriak Gaara.

Mendengar itu, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, ia tertangkap oleh sepasang tangan kekar dari belakang. Ya, Gaara menghentikannya dengan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan".

"Tidak".

"Aku memang bodoh".

"Maaf".

Mereka terus seperti itu untuk beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Hinata berbalik dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Gaara. Membalas pelukannya.

"Kau menakutkan".

"Maaf aku menakutimu. Tapi ternyata kau benar-benar marah sampai tidak melihat sekitar."

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu heran, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Dan di sekitar mereka terdapat pohon-pohon yang sudah dihiasi lampu-lampu yang mengeluarkan cahaya hangat. Indah sekali. Terutama pohon cemara besar yang ada di tengah lapangan.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena kau suka melihat _illumination_. Ternyata aku malah membuatmu marah", kata Gaara sambil menyeringai manis.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata berpikir 'Orang ini benar-benar…'

_Hari Keenam_

Hari ini hari Minggu dan Gaara sehari sebelumnya menelpon Hinata memintanya membuatkan makanan di rumahnya karena hari ini seluruh keluarga Gaara tidak ada di rumah. Sesampai di depan rumah Gaara, Hinata pun membunyikan bel. Tidak berapa lama, Gaara yang masih mengenakan piama dengan rambut yang masih kusut membukakan pintu.

"Kau, pagi sekali. Maaf, aku belum mandi. Ayo masuk", kata Gaara sambil menguap.

Hinata pun masuk, mengganti sepatunya menjadi sandal rumah dan bertanya pada Gaara dimana letak dapur.

"Dapur ada di sebelah kiri. Kau gunakan saja. Aku mandi dulu."

Gaara pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Gaara menuju ruang makan dan disana sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan.

"Kau memasak lebih dari apa yang Ibu dan kakakku masak", komentar Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata menunduk malu. Merekapun makan dengan tenangnya. Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat Hinata, Gaara membantu Hinata mencuci piring. Mereka berbincang mengenai banyak hal sampai tak terasa piring yang mereka cuci sudah bersih semua. Gaara mengajak Hinata menonton tv di ruang tamu, saat Hinata menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Ia lagi-lagi melihat Gaara dalam pose itu, pose yang membuat Hinata sadar betapa indahnya Gaara. Hanya saja saat ini tidak ada uap hangat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata menyukai itu. Tanpa sadar ia terus memandangi Gaara.

"Salju turun lagi. Hinata, kau kedinginan? Aku akan mengambil selimut dulu."

Tepat saat Gaara kembali dengan selimut, Hinata mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Penghangat ruanganmu mati?", Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, sedang rusak", kata Gaara sambil menyampirkan selimutnya ke tubuh Hinata dan tubuhnya.

"Berdua?", tanya Gaara.

Hinata merona. Satu selimut berdua? Ini terlalu romantis.

Mereka berdua melewati siang itu dengan menonton tv sambil berselimut. Hinata merasa hangat dan nyaman saat itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau bersama Gaara bisa semenyenangkan ini. Hinata pun mendekatkan dirinya ke pelukan Gaara, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Gaara, menikmati momen menenangkan ini. Gaara yang memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang sedikit manja ini mulai menginginkan lebih, mulai memperhatikan bibir mungil Hinata, mulai ingin mencicipi bibir gadis yang selama ini ia sukai itu, dan tanpa sadar ia memanggil Hinata. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Gaara.

"Ada apa Gaara?", tanya Hinata.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu, Gaara semakin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya tersebut. Gaara pun mencium Hinata. Hinata agak terkejut, namun karena ciuman Gaara begitu lembut, ia pun membiarkannnya. Ia juga ingin merasakan kecupan Gaara ini lebih lama lagi. Kecupan Gaara yang lembut awalnya, lama-lama mulai terasa mendominasi Hinata. Hinata terkejut. Ciuman ini tidak sama dengan sebelumnya, ciuman ini panas, mendesak. Dan Hinata ketakutan. Hinata pun refleks mendorong Gaara. Gaara yang melihat Hinata ketakutan pun sadar kalau ia sudah berlebihan. Namun sayang, saat ia ingin minta maaf, Hinata sudah keburu pamit pulang padanya. Gaara tidak berani menyusul Hinata. Ia malu.

_Hari Ketujuh_

Gaara berharap kejadian kemarin tidak membuat Hinata membencinya. Seperti biasa ia menjemput Hinata di rumahnya, Hinata pun tetap mau berangkat dan pulang bersamanya. Namun, Gaara merasa ada yang lain dengan Hinata. Dia seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan harus mengatakan sesuatu hari ini.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku terbawa suasana".

"Aku tahu. Kau laki-laki".

"Mmm… Hinata, ini hari ketujuh, aku tidak akan mendekatimu selama seminggu kedepan".

"Iya… Aku masuk dulu".

Gaara yang melihat Hinata yang berusaha menghindarinya sedikit kecewa.

"Hinata!", panggil Gaara.

Hinata menoleh.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal lagi darimu?", kata Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk. "Apa?".

Perlahan Gaara melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hinata, menariknya ke pelukannnya dan perlahan mencium kening Hinata. Hinata terperangah, terkejut. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata, mengeratkan genggamannya di dada Gaara. Menangis, ia malu berpikir Gaara pemuda yang jahat karena kejadian kemarin. Ia memang masih pemula dalam hal ini, oleh karena itu ia takut dan _shock_ dengan perlakuan Gaara yang sedikit intens padanya kemarin. Biarpun begitu, Hinata baru sadar Gaara juga pemula, ia juga laki-laki, ia bergerak dengan insting. Hal kemarin memang disayangkan, Hinata pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Setidaknya saat itu Hinata mendengarkan, mengerti dan mencari penyelesaiannya berdua. Selama ini, Gaara yang laki-laki sudah menahan perasaannya begitu lama sehingga kemarin saat bisa berdua dengan Hinata kewaspadaannya menurun. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Hinata sudah memutuskan.

"Gaara, aku sudah memutuskan," tegas Hinata sembari menangkup wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangannya.

Gaara yang mendengar itu sedikit cemas, apa Hinata memutuskan tidak akan berbicara lagi dengannya untuk selamanya. Wajah Gaara yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti anak anjing yang akan ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu mulai merasa gemas, tapi ia tetap memutuskan akan mengatakan hal ini.

"Gaara, selama ini ternyata benar aku memang menyayangimu. Dan ini rasa sayang pada kekasih. Kau mengajarkanku dan menyadarkanku selama 7 hari ini apa itu cinta, bagaimana jatuh cinta dan seberapa berharganya kamu bagiku. Oleh karena itu, maukah kamu terus menjadi kekasihku dan mengajarkan aku yang pemula ini tentang cinta?", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Gaara kagum. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman Hinata paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya. Gaara bahagia. Cinta tak terbalasnya itu kini sudah terbalas. Gaara terharu. Gaara terharu dan tidak percaya hari ini akan datang. Sampai tanpa sadar, Gaara mulai menitikkan air mata.

Hinata gelagapan. Gaara yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi atau berekspresi dingin itu menangis?! Memang, selama seminggu kemarin banyak ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan padanya, marah, jahil, manis, bermacam-macam. Tapi sekarang ia menangis?! Apa ia begitu tidak suka dengan pernyataannnya ini? Apa Gaara tidak menginginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya?

"Gaara, kenapa kau menangis?", Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Gaara merasa aneh. Ia menangis?

"Aku menangis?", Tanya Gaara balik.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sadar. Aku menangis karena cinta tak terbalasku bertahan begitu lama jadi sekarang aku bahagia", kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sama dengan Gaara, bagi Hinata ini adalah senyum Gaara yang paling indah. Dia tidak hanya tersenyum tipis, dia tersenyum tulus, matanya bersinar. Hinata makin sadar kalau Gaara itu indah. Sangat indah. Makhluk terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Hinata bertekad tidak akan melepasnya, ia akan menjaganya.

"Hinata, aku mau terus menjadi kekasihmu. Aku akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Membuatmu sadar banyak hal. Oleh karena itu, tolong berikan aku cintamu, karena aku juga masih pemula," kata Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk. Karena kita masih muda. Karena kita pemula. Kita tidak tahu banyak. Oleh karena itu, kami berjuang bersama. Ciuman sore itu menjadi ciuman paling manis dan lembut bagi Hinata, karena itu merupakan ciuman pernyataan cinta mereka.

**^Owari^**

**A/N: Makasi banget buat Niveillia Yumie-_san_, Ryu Masshirona-_san_, Dita-hime-_san_, Yurayuki_-san_ dan kirei- neko-_san_ yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat ninggalin review. Terutama Nivellia Yumie_-san_ karena udah merhatiin n ngingetin soal typo. Maaf, karena buru-buru jadi lupa buat meriksa ulang. Sudah saya perbaiki. Saya jadi bersemangat membaca review anda-anda semua. Arigatou Gozaimasu^^ *sujud-sujud***

**Mohon review dan bantuannya untuk cerita selanjutnya ya. Yoroshiku~**


End file.
